Alice/Paradox
The Monster Lord has been sealed again, but this time she has no idea why. Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth) '''or Alicefeeze Fatalbern XVI', more commonly known as '“Alice”', is one of the main characters in ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography A White Rabbit burst into her throne room and despite her joking demeanor, she managed to outmaneuver everyone in the Monster Lord's Castle and seemingly sealed Alice. The Mini Monster Lord proceeded on her own rabbit hunt without her knights, not wanting her subjects to learn of her weakened status. Her search for rabbits brought her to Iliasville where she met Luka and demanded he journey with her. Monsterpedia Entry Translation Pending World Interactions If chosen as Luka's companion, Alice teaches Luka the Demon Decapitation skill in the first campfire scene, the Bloody Thunder Thrust and Meditation skills in the second, the Heavenly Demon Skull Crusher skill on the boat to Port Natalia, and the Death Sword Chaos Star skill in the third and last campfire scene of part 1. If Luka chose Ilias over her, Alice can be found wandering the world recruiting new versions of the Four Heavenly Knights like the Bunny Slime, Usako, and the Kitsune, Mofuyu, and eating whatever she comes across. Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "My stomach is growling..." With Kitsu : Alice: "Hmph, kitsune..." Kitsu: "You won't get my thin fried tofu! I hid it perfectly!" Alice: "Oh, your chest shouldn't bulge... Hmhmm, so that's where you've hidden it. Kitsu: "Waaa! My thin fried tofu!" Alice: " *Munch* *Munch* ...Wonderful." Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on her!" With Lemon: Alice': '"I heard your cooking is pretty good. This is your chance to dedicate a special dish to the Monster Lord." Lemon: "How about a paella?" Alice: "Ohh, excellent! What ingredients will you be using?" Lemon: "That's... Umm..." Alice: "Wait, did you just glance at your lower body?" With Nanabi: Alice: "Kitsune..." Nanabi: "Please don't hate us monster lord. The entire kitsune family is devoted to you." Alice: "Treating me like a child..." Nanabi: "I know you are not a child... here, have some candy." Alice: "........ ♪ " Alice: "Do you think I can be enticed with this?" Nanabi: "So you weren't enticed?" With Nuruko: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, kyuu. ♪" Alice: "Just what manner of creature are you? Lifeforms from another world seem quite strange." Nuruko: "Kyu!" Alice: "Oh? Are you giving me an apple? Thank you, I accept. *munch* *munch* " Alice: "Delicious. ♪" Nuruko: "Kyu. ♪" With Ratty: Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Alice: "You! What are you doing?! Stealing food right under the monster lord's nose, you are one bold mouse!" Ratty: "Ahh! I was caught! I'll give you some cheese. So keep it a secret, ok?" Alice: " *Nom* Delicious. ♪ " Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Luka: "(...Alice also has the habit of stealing food.)" Camp Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “I'm kind of hungry, I think I'll have a snack. I'm only taking this food because I need it, okay?” Alice steals some food out of the item sack and eats it! “Hey, not bad. I might be able to make it as an artist." Alice is drawing doodles in the sand. “...” Alice flashes a smile! But nothing happens. “...” Alice thinks about tonight's dinner menu. Alice enters a trance state! “Hey, I'm hungry! Where's my food?” Alice bangs chopsticks against a teacup and demands food. But no one pays her any attention. After pouting for a while, Alice falls asleep. “Mwahaha, I hope I catch a kitsune." Alice digs a pit… And clumsily falls into it! (Alice takes damage) “Mwahaha, I hope I catch a kitsune." Alice digs a pit… And (Enemy) carelessly falls into it! (Enemy takes damage) “Heh heh…" Alice is going around picking up some rocks! (+1 Rock) “Yay! Whoo!" Alice is dancing around and singing without a care in the world. “I hope you give me a lot of delicious fruit for next summer's harvest." Alice plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! (Play: Mystery Plant) Trivia *Will eat literally anything you give her. *She likes to bully Luka Gallery 80 alice st82.png 80 alice st81.png 80 alice st79.png 80 alice st77.png 80 alice st76.png 80 alice st75.png 80 alice st74.png 80 alice st73.png 80 alice st72.png 80 alice st71.png 1426385060853.png|Alice's attack cut-in. Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Lamias Category:Loli Category:Monster Lord Category:Royalty Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Yoma Category:Companions Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2